Love is my Weakness
by RetaroO
Summary: Oneshots about the loved and the loveless. Our honor, duty and the tears we dare not shed a more important the love, right?


Well, I have to say, I saw the first Ep. not too impressed. Saw it again, still not impressed, but Azula was so cool!

**Only read next few lines if you are a Zutara fan------------------------ **

But... GOD DAMNIT! I want freakin Zutara not Katang! I cannot express how much I wanted to fling my TV out the window when I saw

"What if we kissed?" -Katara to Aang (Cave of two lovers)

You know what Katara? No, just no. Say that to Zuko damnit, he needs some love. That better freaking be a one timer, STUPID KATANG SHIPPERS! You've had you fun, now let the more advanced, compassionate (and more loved) couple begin! Katang is just stupid. - A very loyal Zutarian

**Ok, everyone can read now------------------------------------------------

* * *

**

Nothing is Greater than a Father's Love

* * *

_If I speak in the tongues of men and of angels, but have not love,_

_I am only a resounding gong or a clanging cymbal._

_If I have the gift of prophecy and can fathom all mysteries and all knowledge,_

_and if I have a faith that can move mountains, but have not love, I am nothing._

_If I give all I possess to the poor and surrender my body to the flames,_

_but have not love I gain nothing Love is patient, love is kind._

_It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud._

_It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered,_

_it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but_

_rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always perseveres._

_Love never fails. But where there are prophecies, they will cease;_

_where there are tongues, they will be stilled; where there is knowledge,_

_it will pass away...And now these things remain: faith, hope and love._

_But the greatest of these is love._

_--1 Corinthians 13:1-8, 13_

_Breathe in… breathe out... breathe in… breathe out. _

I repeated the mantra over and over to myself to clear my head; it wasn't working. My thoughts kept on shifting over to you. I opened my eyes into slits to glare my hated out upon the floor.

Three years to this day, that's how long it's been? That's how long it's been since you sent me away? That's how long it's been since I've stopped caring?

_Breathe in… breathe out... breathe in… breathe out. _

I could have sworn that it was yesterday. The memories still burning a hole through my mind. The pain still chipping away at my very being.

Every day that goes by, every minute that I waste, every breath that I take, reminds me of you. I try to get you out of my head; but it's just too painful to bear. Even the painful memories are better than forgetting you all together.

_Breathe in… breathe out... breathe in… breathe out. _

Of course I can't forget you. You're the one who made me, me. You're the one who molded me into the person you wanted me to be.

But I'm glad I'm not like you; I don't want to be a ruthless killer… But yet, the temptation is too sweet; to go home. Ha, even the word "home" is foreign on my tongue.

Sometimes I want to just be with you, by your side, taking in all the insults, taking in all the physical pain.

_Breathe in… breathe out... breathe in… breathe out. _

But being by you would make it worth it.

Just to hear your voice telling me, "Good job" or "very nice" would make me die peacefully. But I never got to hear that foreign language when I was home. It was always to my sister; never me, your only son.

_Breathe in… breathe out... breathe in… breathe out. _

You make me scream and tear up at night, but no one can hear my silent cries for help, no one can pull me out of my state for I am in far too deep.

You pushed me to the edges of sanity. I don't know if I am living anymore. I am just an empty shell born to use and be used be people.

_Breathe in… _

I try to please you, I really do; but it hurts just to breathe when I know that each step closer to you I make; you, my nation, the world keep weighting me down until I suffocate on all the lies and the death and the pain.

It's just too much. I need some air! But I can't live like this when the pressure is thick and I'm choking from my tears that I dare not shed.

_Breathe in… _

Do you know why I don't cry? It's because you told me that crying was weakness. I haven't cried since… exactly three years ago... When you banished me… When I lost it all.

Uncle was there. He loved me. He told me the day the avatar saved the moon. He told me that he loved me like his lost son… I know you killed his son; I should hate you but I can't. I should love Uncle… but I just _can't_.

_Breathe in…_

Because it's so hard to love when you know the other will die. It's _so_ hard breathe when you're choking on bloody tears that haven't fallen. It's so hard to live when I can't have the greatest gift of all...

_Breathe in…_

...a father's love.

* * *

HA! I am an evil bitch. and duh, that's Zuko... well... I know you want to, REVIEW! It doesn't have to end here! (Constructive criticism ok!) 


End file.
